marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Baxter (Earth-616)
; agent of Professor Power's ; ally of Mutant Force; , | Relatives = Patsy Walker Hellstrom (aka Hellcat, ex-wife), Dorothy Walker (mother-in-law), Rachel (2nd wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly a USAF airbase in North Carolina | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 270 lbs (122 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 = with brown body fur | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Colonel in the United States Air Force (retired); former security consultant to the Brand Corporation; subversive | Education = | Origin = Mutated by the splicing of dog DNA in his genetics | PlaceOfBirth = Centreville, California | Creators = | First = | HistoryText = Robert "Buzz" Baxter was a childhood friend of Patricia "Patsy" Walker, and was depicted in her mother Dorothy's comic-book about Patsy. Baxter and Walker married after high school. Baxter then joined the Air Force. When he was promoted to captain, he was assigned to the Brand Corporation as security consultant. He began investigating Henry McCoy and the Beast, not realizing that the two were the same person . During this time, his marriage with Patsy began to deteriorate and they eventually divorced . When the Band Corporation was taken over by Roxxon Oil, he began working for Hugh Jones and assisted him in hiring the Squadron Supreme to defeat the Avengers . He was in charge of keeping the Avengers prisoner after they returned from the Squadron's world and were defeated by Orka, but was overcome by Patsy, now the heroine Hellcat who forced him to free her friends . Roxxon's Mutagenic Department augmented Buzz Baxter's abilities by splicing dog DNA in his genetics. | Powers = Baxter possesses various superhuman physical attributes as a result of undergoing bionic engineering and cellular augmentation procedures performed by the Roxxon Mutagenic Department. Superhuman Strength: The various procedures Baxter subjected himself to augmented his musculature, connective tissues, and skeletal structure. As a result, Baxter is superhumanly strong. At his peak, he possesses sufficient strength to lift up to 5 tons. Superhuman Speed: Baxter can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Baxter's superhumanly enhanced musculature is much more efficient than the musculature of an ordinary human. As a result, his muscles produce considerably lower amounts of fatigue toxins during physical activity. Baxter can exert himself physically at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Baxter's augmented bodily tissues are tougher and much more resistant to conventional physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Baxter can withstand small caliber bullets, powerful impact forces, temperature extremes, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. However, it is possible for him to be hurt if he is attacked with a sufficiently powerful force or weapon. Superhuman Agility: Baxter's agility, balance, and bodily coordination is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Baxter's reflexes are similarly enhanced and have been augmented to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Baxter's senses of smell and hearing have been enhanced to levels similar to those of an actual dog. He is able to detect sounds beyond the natural range of hearing for an ordinary human. He can also detect standard sounds that a normal human can ordinarily detect, though at much greater distances. Baxter's sense of smell is sufficiently enhanced to allow him to detect, remember, and track a person by his or her scent. Superhuman Jaw Muscles: Baxter's jaw muscles have been augmented to grant him a much more powerful bite force than an ordinary human, which he often uses in combat situations. Fangs & Chemical Poison: Baxter has also been given strong, elongated canine teeth that increase the efficiency of his augmented bite force. These teeth can also emit a chemical that resembles the foaming saliva of a dog afflicted with rabies. This chemical is actually a highly potent poison that can cause paralysis or even death if it enters a person's bloodstream via being bitten by Baxter. Baxter himself is immune to the effects of this toxin. | Abilities = Baxter is a formidable hand to hand combatant, even without the use of his superhuman powers since he received advanced combat training while serving as a member of the U.S. Air Force. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Baxter also possesses sharp claws on his hands and feet that he can also use as weapons in combat situations. It isn't known, however, if Baxter's claws are part of his augmented physiology or are merely part of his costume. | Trivia = | Links = * Mad Dog at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Poisonous Category:Paralysis Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Trained by Taskmaster Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:Walker Family Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Dog Hybrids Category:Hawkeye Villains Category:Toxic Immunity Category:1972 Character Debuts